walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick's Neighborhood
Rick's NeighborhoodThe Walking Dead Monopoly is where Rick Grimes and his family resided in both the comic series and TV series. Comic Series Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky The neighborhood is the home of the Grimes' family residence. It was quickly overrun in the onset of the outbreak and was left abandoned by the residents that lived there. Post-Apocalypse Early Days Sometime during the first few weeks of the outbreak, Morgan Jones and Duane Jones hid and survived from the Grimes' family neighbor's house after the death of Mrs. Jones. Rick Grimes awoke from his coma in Harrison Memorial Hospital and used a bike to ride back to his house. After he arrives he finds that the house is empty and many of his family's items gone. He heads back out in sorrow over his family leaving, however he is hit the head with a shovel belonging to Duane Jones. After being incapacitated by the hit, Morgan and Duane transport the unconscious Rick to their home. After awakening Rick is greeted by Morgan who tells him to join him and Duane for dinner, Rick does so and immediately asks what has happened to the world. Morgan explains the situation to Rick and they then decide to head for the town's police station in search of supplies. After reaching the station, Rick and Morgan scavenge through the various weapons and ammo, taking what they need. They eventually head back outside where Rick gives Morgan the keys to a police cruiser. After saying their goodbyes, Rick heads out of town towards Atlanta, however he makes a brief stop to put Bicycle Girl down. On The Road Rick later returns to his neighborhood with Carl Grimes and Abraham Ford for supplies, Rick tells Abraham and Carl to wait by the car while he goes and gets various supplies. However he is soon hit in the back of the head with a shovel by Morgan. After realizing that it is Rick he hit he drops the shovel and breaks down, he explains to Rick that Duane was bitten about three months ago and that he has fed him four men and a couple of dogs to keep him nourished. Rick tells Morgan that he can not keep Duane chained up like this and hands him his pistol. Rick gives him a minute to say goodbye and after Morgan "shoots" Duane they depart from the neighborhood, leaving a now unchained Duane behind. They soon arrive at the town's police station to get what supplies remain there. However Morgan soon begins to smash his head against the wall, Rick yells at him to stop and Abraham tells Rick that they should leave him, Rick tells him it is fine and he is watching him. After gathering the last of the supplies, the four men depart and head back to the rest of the group. Survivors *Rick Grimes - A sheriff deputy, husband to Lori and father to Carl. *''Morgan Jones'' - Father of Duane. *''Duane Jones'' - Son of Morgan. *''Lori Grimes'' - Rick's wife and Carl's mother. *Carl Grimes - Rick and Lori's son. *Thousands of unnamed citizens. Deaths *''Duane Jones'' - Bitten and turned, and left to roam the neighborhood. *Thousands of unnamed citizens. TV Series Pre-Apocalypse "Days Gone Bye" This is the neighborhood where residents Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, and Carl Grimes lived before the outbreak. Shane Walsh resided there and worked at King County Sherrif's Department along with Rick, Leon Basset, and Lambert Kendal. Morgan Jones lived somewhere near Rick with his wife and son. Fred and Cindy Drake were Rick's neighbors. Paula and her husband Tom also lived in the neighborhood. Post-Apocalypse "Days Gone Bye" Rick arrives in his neighborhood after finding an abandoned bicycle and a desiccated corpse of a still-living zombie woman. He finds his house with the front door open and rushes inside, but does not find his family. Instead, the house is empty and missing his photo albums, giving him a shimmer of hope. Rick finds Morgan Jones and his son Duane living in his neighbor Fred's house. Morgan looks after Rick in Fred's house and treats his wounds. Rick takes Duane and Morgan to his Sherrif's Department to give them some guns and ammo to look after themselves. Rick then leaves his neighborhood. "Clear" While Rick and Michonne are busy packing as much as many guns and ammunition in Morgan's lair. Carl saw a hand drawn map made by Morgan, where their home was proclaimed "burnt out". Gallery UPl.jpg Trivia *Rick's Neighborhood is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. References Category:Locations Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Locations Category:TV Series Locations